Alone
by Fallen-Gabriel
Summary: Trapped in the Shadow Realm, Soundwave contemplates his fate.


Heya everyone, this is a special birthday gift to Vera. I think I failed in the fluffy feels department. This is one of the fics that has been moved to my own account instead of the joint one. I wrote this one on my own. I WAS Hessian off the HessianDamian account.

S-s-s-s

Silence. It was a dull roar all around him, not even his footsteps gave their once familiar _click _over the walkways that spanned the vessel. Empty, alone...forgotten. Every now and again he happened across an Autobot, and once again every now and again he would send out his appendages to attack them in a fury he could not remember being his.

They would laugh, clap servos as they paced the halls that had once spelled doom for them. The Decepticons had lost. It sounded like a venomous lie the more he processed it, cycling through the feed behind his eyes as the traitorous medic worked to disembowel the very vessel in which he'd found haven from the world...

And once again came that familiar hatred that surged beneath the surface, and now his broken vow laid between him and the airlock that no longer would function for his purpose of self-deactivation. Had he really become so lost?

Alone.

The hollow void he once knew could usually be filled, the shadows seeming to hiss and whisper around him with what seemed to be noise...But never was. He realized that it could have been him, it could have been his memory files trying to keep him sane by giving him scraps of noise in a constant loop. And the reality of his own mind playing tricks on him proved to be his terrible undoing. Did he really have to trick himself to stop his inevitable destruction when looking at his servos?

Again, he saw the 'light' peak through the mostly disemboweled hull. The Shadow Realm was built in shades of grey and black, no color found refuge here...But there were lighter tones of it all around where the sun - the white disk in the sky in this world - touched. He retreated quickly, for the light meant the truth of this silent place...It meant he was...

Alone.

Stranded, forgotten in between a spectral, hollow vastness, the pit, and the waking, real world where everything that seemed to be tangible was not. Every time he ran towards an Autobot - especially that deplorable Prime - he would simply fall through, or slam into the wall. If the other Decepticons could see his falls, or his ungraceful lunges they would surely laugh. But that didn't matter...None of it did anymore.

He would never admit to missing any of it. Not the traitorous seeker or the scheming scientist, most especially not the slimy medic. But...No.

The sleek mech shook his helm, weary of the dizzy feeling that had engulfed him. He knew he did not need rest nor energon in this world, but bouts of mental fatigue were inevitable after such a duration of silence and memory loops of noise. He slid down the wall of the computer he had once typed so diligently on at one time, and the wasted klicks he had spent on it.

Nothing. Forgotten.

"Lord Megatron..." His voice...Yes, it was there, he could hear it. It was muffled, but echoed for some reason in the void. "Lord Megatron: Abandoned." He blamed himself. He should have known, should have seen through the trap that had been so cleverly laid for him. Dimly, he wondered who had been smart enough to formulate it and who had managed the coordinates on such an accurate scale.

But in moments like these, lost, and with nothing but impending self-harm upon him...He could not help but wonder. In the infinite space around him, where nothing breathed, or moved, or was even heard...

Soundwave, Communications Officer and Third-In-Command of Lord Megatron's army for millennia...In this dark place...He questioned his loyalty. He shook it away, his black face mask solid and unable to catch the softer hue of grey around the room. But it lingered, breaking the surface and he silently - almost ashamed, wondered over his place.

For thousands of cycles, he had done all asked without question, without **fail**. He had washed away the energon of fellow telepaths, the elders, and even that of sparklings from his servos. Without hesitation he had followed every order to the letter, without thought of his well-being or that of his creations. He touched his chest plate in memory of the place where Laserbeak had once found refuge and home...

Alone.

Again, he had no one to blame but himself. It was his duty to protect, to be vigilant, to watch and make sure all went as planned. But...how...how could he? He looked at his servos, tiny...small. So unlike how he had been in the arena. But still, now...As he was burdened with the ability to process in this place...

A shift found behind him, and he fell back. What -?! The Autobots...They were disemboweling the bridge! The old rage fueled him, his tentacles unleashing as he tried to send Bulkhead and Wheeljack flying with lightning shocks...No.

Smokescream was next, smashed into with a full body blow that should have gone - through him. He plummeted into the lower vehicon area, his body sprawled there for a moment.

Forgotten.

He laid there till he was sure they were gone. It was probably not till cycles later that he moved, chassis shaking as he slowly, ever so slowly, moved to stand. The _click_s he expected to hear were not there. The slow _hiss_ of his joints as he rose. His processor didn't even cycle memory loops back for him this time.

Soundwave looked at his new surroundings, where all the machinery was gone, and everywhere he looked were bare walls. Nothing had been left. No scrap of metal, nothing was sacred here...Except...

His Lord's throne.

He stared at it for klicks, until he couldn't bare it, and slowly, he made his way up to his master's favorite position. Here he had presided over all. In this spot he had dictated and ruled. Right where the telepath stood was the seat of all knowledge and every malicious smirk, every compliment of his abilities had been said from here. Soundwave touched it, neither shocked, nor moved by its coldness in this realm. Everything was lost here.

Even him.

He slowly slid down, not in a kneel, splayed out on the steps of Megatron's throne. The telepath laid there for a long time, the harsh reality of his world splayed down on him by the white disk that was fading from the sky. The moon would come, but not soon enough. For every day, every cycle he stayed here, there were hours and hours where no light would be around. Only darkness. And with no light on the bridge now...

Silence.

Soundwave's optics cycled off, letting the shadows come early, and wondered if he too would eventually be swallowed up into the abyss. Or was he already deactivated and this was the pit? A place where he was free to question and mutiny his master in silence, to contemplate how little he had actually meant this whole time.

His optics cycled on instantly, suddenly trying to will away the impending emptiness that came with every day as it passed. He had meant so little, he couldn't be anything more than a pawn in his master's game. Was he really so worthless? Fluid fell over the face he had not seen in millennia, the cool pane of black hiding his sorrow from this empty world.

Nothing.

Forgotten, silenced, lost, forgotten, silenced...It repeated, over and over, his processor he knew rewinding it for him in an endless loop. The voices around reverberated in the belly of this beast which had, at one time, been so familiar. That he had hated the Autobots for desecrating, and he realized...This was his darkened tomb. His Lord was not coming. He was...

Alone.

S-s-s-s-s

...

This...Was supposed to be a fluffy one-shot. I'm sorry Vera, I think I failed.

*Prepares to be brick'd.*


End file.
